The prostate is one of the male reproductive organs found in the pelvis below the urinary bladder. It functions to produce and store seminal fluid which provides nutrients and fluids that are vital for the survival of sperm introduced into the vagina during reproduction. Like many other tissues, the prostate glands are also prone to develop either malignant (cancerous) or benign (non-cancerous) tumors. The American Cancer Society predicted that over 230,000 men would be diagnosed with prostrate cancer and over 30,000 men would die from the disease in year 2005. In fact, prostate cancer is one of the most common male cancers in western societies, and is the second leading form of malignancy among American men. Current treatment methods for prostrate cancer include hormonal therapy, radiation therapy, surgery, chemotherapy, photodynamic therapy, and combination therapy. The selection of a treatment generally varies depending on the stage of the cancer. However, many of these treatments affect the quality of life of the patient, especially those men who are diagnosed with prostrate cancer over age 50. For example, the use of hormonal drugs is often accompanied by side effects such as osteoporosis and liver damage. Such side effects might be mitigated by the use of treatments that are more selective or specific to the tissue being responsible for the disease state, and avoid non-target tissues like the bones or the liver. As described herein, prostate specific membrane antigen (PSMA) represents a target for such selective or specific treatments.
PSMA is named largely due to its higher level of expression on prostate cancer cells; however, its particular function on prostate cancer cells remains unresolved. PSMA is over-expressed in the malignant prostate tissues when compared to other organs in the human body such as kidney, proximal small intestine, and salivary glands. Though PSMA is expressed in brain, that expression is minimal, and most ligands of PSMA are polar and are not capable of penetrating the blood brain barrier. PSMA is a type II cell surface membrane-bound glycoprotein with ˜110 kD molecular weight, including an intracellular segment (amino acids 1-18), a transmembrane domain (amino acids 19-43), and an extensive extracellular domain (amino acids 44-750). While the functions of the intracellular segment and the transmembrane domains are currently believed to be insignificant, the extracellular domain is involved in several distinct activities. PSMA plays a role in central nervous system, where it metabolizes N-acetyl-aspartyl glutamate (NAAG) into glutamic and N-acetyl aspartic acid. Accordingly, it is also sometimes referred to as an N-acetyl alpha linked acidic dipeptidase (NAALADase). PSMA is also sometimes referred to as a folate hydrolase I (FOLH I) or glutamate carboxypeptidase (GCP II) due to its role in the proximal small intestine where it removes γ-linked glutamate from poly-γ-glutamated folate and α-linked glutamate from peptides and small molecules.
PSMA also shares similarities with human transferrin receptor (TfR), because both PSMA and TfR are type II glycoproteins. More specifically, PSMA shows 54% and 60% homology to TfR1 and TfR2, respectively. However, though TfR exists only in dimeric form due to the formation of inter-strand sulthydryl linkages, PSMA can exist in either dimeric or monomeric form.
Unlike many other membrane-bound proteins, PSMA undergoes rapid internalization into the cell in a similar fashion to cell surface bound receptors like vitamin receptors. PSMA is internalized through clathrin-coated pits and subsequently can either recycle to the cell surface or go to lysosomes. It has been suggested that the dimer and monomer form of PSMA are inter-convertible, though direct evidence of the interconversion is being debated. Even so, only the dimer of PSMA possesses enzymatic activity, and the monomer does not.
Though the activity of the PSMA on the cell surface of the prostate cells remains under investigation, it has been recognized by the inventors herein that PSMA represents a viable target for the selective and/or specific delivery of biologically active agents, including diagnostic agents, imaging agents, and therapeutic agents to such prostate cells.